


maybe I heard your small voice, asking for help

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Family protects one another, even if it’s quietly, when no one’s watching. So Xander takes on the burden of his country, Camilla accepts her blood-stained axe, Leo learns the intricacies of politics, Elise fakes her innocence, and Corrin strives to grow stronger.
Relationships: Camilla & Elise & Leon | Leo & Marx | Xander, Camilla & Elise (Fire Emblem), Camilla & Leon | Leo, Camilla & Marx | Xander, Camilla & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Elise & Leon | Leo, Elise & Marx | Xander, Elise & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Joker | Jakob & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Leon | Leo & Marx | Xander, Leon | Leo & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marx | Xander & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	maybe I heard your small voice, asking for help

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kith & Kin zine! I could resist writing the Nohr & Corrin siblings.

**i. Xander**

The doors to the throne room were as large and imposing as ever. Standing in front of them, Xander studied the intricate patterns carved onto the huge wooden slabs. The torches flickered nearby, casting shadows in the reliefs, and the mural felt darker than it had in his childhood. Though perhaps that had more to do with his father, who’d changed from a benevolent father to a cruel man who toyed with family and subjects alike.

“Xander?”

Shaken out of his thoughts, he turned to find Leo and Elise approaching him anxiously. Elise played with her fingers as she smiled, a nervous habit she hadn’t outgrown. Leo adjusted his collar once more; no doubt it had been turned inside out just moments ago. “Leo, Elise,” Xander greeted, smiling automatically. The sight of his siblings was all it took to relax him, to lesson the weary ache in his heart.

“Did Father call you too?” Leo asked, coming to a stop next to him. As serious as ever, he straightened his spine and rolled back his shoulders.

“What do you think he wants us for?” Elise asked, standing on his other side. She reached out and grabbed Xander’s hand, her palm cool and clammy.

_War_ , he almost answered. There was no doubt that was the case. His father had gone from peaceful to a warmonger, ready to attack Hoshido at the slightest provocation. No, he didn’t even need a provocation. It was Iago’s fault, he hoped, he prayed. Let it be something easy to dismiss, something that can be fixed, and not his father’s true nature.

“I’m not sure,” he answered instead, holding his sister’s hand tight. He gave her a reassuring smile. “But we will find out.”

Seeing their determined nods, his heart broke a little. This was not how a child was supposed to visit their parents, with trepidation and fear. This was not how siblings were supposed to look out for one another, protecting each other from the enemy within. For as long as he could, Xander had tried to keep his siblings away from their father’s commands, away from the bloodshed and nightmares.

Unfortunately, he could shield them from it no longer.

Still, there was one last thing he could do. While Leo wouldn’t appreciate it if he held his hand, Xander made sure to keep close to him. If their father gave any gruesome command, he’d claim it first. If Leo or Elise provoked his ire, he’d receive the brunt of it.

Xander was the crown prince, and he couldn’t hope to protect the country if he couldn’t even protect his siblings.

**ii. Camilla**

Lamp in one hand, Camilla raised her other to knock on the study. At this late hour, she was certain she’d find Xander nestled between shelves, his nose in some book as he tried to find a solution to their country’s problems. Despite their father’s best attempts to bring Nohr to ruin, Xander was just as steadfast in his desire to hold the country and its people together. Personally, she was certain that it would end in tears.

Not that it would stop Xander from trying. His refusal to accept otherwise was a trait she both admired and worried over—one of these days, he was going to die from his convictions. She just knew it.

Her lamplight was steady, brightly lighting a small circle around her. Inside the study, Camilla heard pure silence. How odd. She had knocked twice now and yet there was no voice calling her in, no rustling papers or books slamming shut. Pushing open the door, Camilla peeked inside. “Xander?”

Still no response. Worried now, she forced her way in. The library was dark except for a single candle at the far end. Alert, Camilla slowly made her way to her brother. It wasn’t like him to be so silent—had an assassin come? Had he been poisoned earlier? As far as she could tell, there was no other presence in the library but that did little to assuage her fears.

“Xander?” she murmured when she spotted his profile. His golden hair looked almost brown in the dim light. Three quick steps and she was next to him, lowering her lamp as she gazed onto his face.

Softly, Xander breathed in and out, his chest rising shallowing. He was alive then. Good. A few more minutes of watching and listening and Camilla sighed, relaxing her shoulders. Her brother was asleep, nothing more. For all the threats Nohr held, none of them had reached him tonight.

Still, it was highly unusual for him to sleep like this. Even her best smiles did little to convince him to retire. Camilla studied his face, the dark eyes, the furrowed brow, the stern expression that refused to melt even while unconscious. Their father’s war had worn out Xander. Setting down her lamp, Camilla smiled. Luckily, she had prepared for situations like this.

Camilla moved toward a nearby chest. Quietly, she lifted it. It creaked in the night air and she winced. Fortunately, her brother was still asleep. Reaching in, she pulled out a blanket. To be perfectly honest, she had prepared it for Elise or Corrin; her two younger sisters often fell asleep in the midst of their studies. It always made an adorable sight, finding Corrin sprawled on a table or Elise with her face pressed against an ink-stained page, the writing now imprinted on her skin.

And now Camilla had one more image to add to her collection of sleeping siblings: Xander leaning back on his chair, slumbering so deeply he didn’t so much as twitch when she gently draped the blanket around his shoulders. Stifling a giggle, she pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Hopefully that would help smoothen his brow. He was far too young to have worry wrinkles.

As she picked up her lamp once more, an unfurled scroll caught her eye. She glanced at Xander before leaning forward to read it. It was yet another missive from Father, another order to raze a village. No wonder her brother had that expression; for all his strength, her brother’s heart was soft and weak. It was the sign of a good king, but not of a good soldier.

Camilla glanced at her brother once more. There was little she could do to ease the weight on his shoulders—he just wouldn’t let her.

This, however, was something she could accomplish. Let the blood that covered his hands stain hers too, the red haunting his dreams enter hers as well. Camilla pocketed the scroll.

One day, he would share his burden with her. Until then, she just had to take it.

iii. **Leo**

“I don’t think I’m getting any stronger,” Corrin bemoaned, hunching forward slightly in her seat. Behind her, Jakob clicked his tongue and she immediately sat ramrod straight, her shoulders rolled back and chest out. Leo had heard tales of Jakob’s demonic training, but this was the first time he’d seen it in person. Impressive. When Jakob coughed approvingly behind her, she continued, her hands curled into a fist. “I mean, I can’t even scratch Xander!”

Her voice echoed in the high-vaulted ceiling of the dining room, the only castle-like part of the Northern Fortress. Leo hated travelling here; the path was long and unforgiving, almost as much as the fortress itself. It was also unfortunately the only way to see Corrin. They couldn’t get her out of here soon enough.

“What?” Elise laughed scornfully. “He’s _Xander,_ silly! No one can beat him.”

Leo wanted to object, but unfortunately it was true. His older brother had unrivaled strength, no matter how much training Leo put in. Even Camilla couldn’t best Xander. “Yet,” he still interjected.

Elise gave him a look before shrugging. “Fine. _Yet_.”

“I’m not trying to beat him,” Corrin protested, shaking her head. As emotive as ever, she gestured with her hands. “I just want to hit him once! He’s always dodging and I feel like a kid swinging my sword—”

“You are a kid,” Leo interrupted, smirking when she glowered at him.

“So are you!” Narrowing her eyes, Corrin gritted her teeth. He was pretty sure this was going to end in another duel, which was fine by him. “Actually, you’re younger than me.”

“Experience—”

“Guys!” Elise rapped them on their hands, thoroughly annoyed. “Do you have to do this every time?”

Leo opened his mouth to argue but Elise glared at him. “Ugh, fine.” There was no point in getting on both of their bad sides. Especially since he had to deal with her all the way home. Rolling his eyes, he turned away. At the side, Jakob was pouring tea, a slight smile on his face. No doubt he was enjoying—

Jakob’s eyes widened, surprise evident on his face. Just what had shocked him? From where he was seated, Leo couldn’t make out anything but the golden colour of the tea. Just as quickly, the butler schooled his expression into a neutral one, placidly picking up the entire tray and returning to the kitchen with it.

Corrin and Elise hadn’t noticed the scene at all. Leo glanced at them for a second before getting up.

“Where are you going?” Corrin asked, looking up at him curiously.

Before he could reply, Elise guessed, “Fixing his collar?”

Immediately, Leo flushed a dark red. Was his collar inside out once more? The blasted thing was somehow always on the wrong way and while he was used to the running joke amongst his siblings, that didn’t make it any easier to bear. Automatically, he reached up to check his collar. Seam wasn’t visible, check. Colours were the right side out, check. Elise bursting into laughter because she was pulling his leg, check. Glaring at her, he stalked out of the room, ignoring his sisters as they laughed and asked him to stay.

As he left the dining room, he spotted Jakob’s prim figure hurriedly walking down the hallways. “Jakob!” Leo called out, catching the servant’s attention.

“Yes, milord?” Jakob turned around; his expression carefully neutral. He really did only smile for Corrin, then.

Not that it mattered, that wasn’t what Leo was here for. “What’s wrong with the tea?” he asked, getting straight to the point. When Jakob flinched, he added, “Don’t hide it.”

“So you noticed.” Jakob frowned, glaring down at the teacups on the tray. “Someone tried to poison you.”

“Poison?” Leo paled. It wasn’t uncommon, he had experienced this type of political sabotage before, but that was in the court at Castle Krakenburg. Not in the backwaters of the Northern Fortress. He had hoped that Corrin, at least, would have been spared the shenanigans that king’s consorts put them through.

“Yes.” Jakob’s grip on the tray tightened, his tone harsh. “I had anticipated this but it seems my efforts didn’t cover everything.”

_Anticipated_? Then Jakob had an idea on who it was. Leo looked over his shoulder, at the doors to the dining room. Inside, Corrin and Elise were still laughing, their voices the only bright spot in this castle. Xander was busy with battle and politics, Camilla in quietly assisting him, and Leo…

Leo wasn’t strong enough to help either of them.

No, that wasn’t quite right.

“Who is it?” he asked, his hand curling into a fist. He might not be able to fight side by side with his siblings yet, but he was more than adept in dealing with internal threats.

Whoever it was would rue the day they tried to harm his family.

**iv. Corrin**

“Ouch!” Corrin flinched as Jakob gently dabbed her scraped knees.

Crouched before her, he paused, his cotton swab hovering over her skin. His sleeves were rolled back in an attempt to keep the blood from his pristine white shirt. Worry lined his face as he asked, “Are you okay?”

“It’s fine! Please keep going.” Corrin smiled reassuringly. Honestly, she didn’t know what she did to deserve his attention like this. If only others could see how kind Jakob was—even Elise didn’t entirely believe her when she said he smiled often. “It’s supposed to sting, after all.”

“Hmm…” Looking unconvinced, he resumed his ministrations, albeit more tenderly than before. “You need to be more careful. You could have avoided at least half of these injuries.”

Corrin bit back a groan. She should have expected this; Jakob’s kindness was almost always followed by his admonishments. “I know. I should have dodged that last attack.”

“Xander gave you the exact same one last week,” he reminded her sternly. “And you had far fewer bruises then than you do now.”

“He’ll be disappointed.” Corrin sighed, shoulders slumping. Honestly, how were her siblings so good at combat? Xander was stupidly strong, Camilla adapted to anything thrown at her, and Leo kept his wits both on and off the battlefield. It was tiring trying to keep up, to get her strength to match theirs. Still, that was why she had asked Jakob to train her privately; it was the only way she wouldn’t fall behind. “I have to master the attack today.”

“You should let your knees rest,” Jakob rebuked. As though to prove his point, he prodded her knee once more and she couldn’t hide the flinch in time. “You’ll only be slower now.”

“Just one more time?” Corrin pleaded. “I think I almost have it.” When he opened his mouth, she added, “I promise to take a break until tomorrow after.”

“Will you?” Jakob looked up at her. Softer now, he asked, “Must you push yourself so? You are safe here and we will protect you from any danger. Despite whatever disaster Felicia causes in housekeeping, she’s quite capable in the battlefield. And I…” His hand curled into a fist. “I would die before you’re harmed.”

“Jakob…” Touched, Corrin grabbed his hand. Slowly, she uncurled his fist before intertwining their fingers. “I don’t want to be protected—I want to protect you too. Everyone’s doing so much for me, I want to give something back. Not just for my siblings, but for you too. I want to stand side by side with you, not safe at a distance.”

He didn’t look entirely convinced but he relented with a sigh. “Just one more, and then you rest for two days.” Jakob gave her a stern glare. “Do you agree with that, Lady Corrin?”

Her name and title. He was angry. She nodded meekly. “Yes.”

**v. Elise**

Elise flipped through her closet, pushing aside dress after dress. In times like these, when the world was on the brink of war, it was best to wear something bright but sober, something that wasn’t frivolous but still somehow cheerful. It was a tough balance to keep. Even more so when all of her siblings insisted on dressing like they were about to attend a funeral or walk onto the battlefield.

Hilariously enough, Odin was the only one who wore something appropriately themed and Elise paused to reflect on her brother’s retainer. There was something wrong when the man who spoke about blood-thirsty hands and the DARKNESS of his soul was the only one who tried to keep spirits up.

A knock on the door broke her from her reverie. Camilla called out, “Elise? Are you ready, darling?”

“Almost!” Elise pulled out a yellow and white dress and slipped into it. To be honest, it was a little childish, but it was better that way. As much as she wanted to be seen as an adult, that wasn’t needed right now.

No, what was needed was her grumpy pouts and wide smiles, the last strands of childhood innocence that she could deliver. Elise wasn’t blind. It wasn’t hard to notice that Xander trained on an almost daily basis, pushing himself beyond his limits. Or that Camilla flew away from the castle secretly at night and the next morning her axe gleamed brightly and smelled of lemons. There was a reason that the politicians were afraid of Leo, or that Corrin was trapped away in a fortress instead of here with them.

War was brewing. The servants talked about it in hushed voices, as though their whispers couldn’t reach her ears. War was brewing and there was nothing she could do to stop it or to aid the efforts. Elise was not a fighter, she never had been, and picking up a sword now wouldn’t make her helpful.

“Ready!” Elise chirped, yanking open her bedroom door.

Leaning against a wall, Camilla turned to her. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed Elise’s hands, twirling her around. “Oh, you look positively darling!” Pulling Elise closed, she hugged her tight. “You’re so cute, Elise!”

“Camilla!” Elise whined, struggling to breathe. “We’re going to get late!”

“Right, right.” Camilla sighed, letting go. “Xander and Leo should see you too, I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Elise raised a brow, laughing. “You’re so silly!”

“Not as silly as you.” Affectionately, Camilla bopped her on the nose, a tender smile on her face.

There it was. The very reaction she was hoping for.

Elise wasn’t a fighter, but she was a healer and the first lesson any medic learned was to keep a smile for their patient. And if pretending she knew nothing eased her siblings’ burden just a little bit, then that was what she’d do.

**vi. Nohr**

Xander stared at the tent wall, taking a deep breath as he steadied himself. Despite his best efforts, not only was Nohr at war, but all of his siblings had been dragged into it. If he had been stronger—no, it was too late for those thoughts. What had happened had happened. All that was left was to make the best of it.

Turning around, he scanned everyone sitting around the strategy table. Camilla sat closest to him. While her smile was light, her battle axe stood ever ready at her side. Next came Corrin, looking nervous but alert. Considering how many firsts she’d experienced in the past few weeks, she was handling the situation better than he’d expected. At the end of the table was Leo, a book in hand. No doubt he was ready with some sharp criticism of a plan, always prepared to prove himself even though he had no need to. And Elise…

Xander swallowed as his eyes fell on his youngest sister. She smiled up at him brightly and out of everyone, he wished he could have shielded her the most. He could still feel her small hands in his, her scared eyes whenever a thunderstorm occurred or their father’s ire was provoked.

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped out before he could stop it.

“For what?” Corrin asked, perplexed.

It was too late to take it back. Xander clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head slightly. “I wish I could have handled this on my own but unfortunately, it has come to this. Nohr needs you.” He paused, then shook his head. “ _I_ need you.”

“Xander…” Camilla stood up. Stepping closer, she rested a hand on his arm and smiled sweetly at him. “I have been waiting for you to say those words for ages.”

He blinked. “You were?”

“Yes,” Corrin piped up, standing too. “What do you think I’ve been training for? I want to help you.”

“Did you honestly think you could do this without me?” Leo scoffed, but his expression was pleased.

Elise nodded, jumping up and grabbing his other hand. “I’m glad, really.” She glanced at everyone else before returning her gaze to him. “Now we don’t have to hide anything—we can share our problems. There’s nothing we can’t do, as long as we’re together.”

_Together._ Xander looked up to find all of siblings staring at him expectantly. Perhaps he had been going at this wrong the whole time. Instead of shielding them, maybe he should have relied on them.

Well, he could correct that mistake now. It seemed he still had much to learn. Smiling tenderly, Xander gripped Elise’s hand tightly. “Very well then, we will do this together.”

That was what family did, after all.


End file.
